My Supernatural Sweet 16
My Supernatural Sweet 16 is a crossover between My Super Sweet 16 ''and ''Supernatural. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 14 (40):' '[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']]. Summary The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural face the scariest monster yet: a teenage girl named Ashlyn. References *Scooby-Doo *Satan *the Witch House *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Exorcist_(film) the Exorcist] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Park South Park] Characters *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Ashlyn *Ashlyn's Dad *DJ *Girl *Man *Devil *Devil's Dad Transcript (Start on a road with the boys on the road) Sam Winchester: Dean. There's a supernatural occurrence happening nearby. Dean Winchester: Sorry, I... had a burrito for lunch. Sam Winchester: No, I mean I got a letter about it. Make the next right. (Sam and Dean pull up to a house) (Sam knocks) The girl in this house is apparently possessed by a demon, so be prepared for anything. Ashlyn: Ugh! Unbelievable! I can't believe it! A Chevy Impala? I asked for a red convertible, dummy! Ashlyn's Dad: Uh, it's pronounced Daddy. Ashlyn: Ugh! You are ruining my... (demonic voice)...' SWEET SIXTEEN!!!' Dean Winchester: Ooooh, boy. (Title card: My Supernatural Sweet 16) Ashlyn: Hey y'all, I'm Ashlyn, and I'm making my daddy throw me a monster-sized sweet 16! He says I'm the Spawn of Satan, but I say at least Satan would know the color red when he sees it! (Ashlyn pulls out a pulls out a picture of a red convertible) Dean: I'm actually nervous about this case. Sam: Why, because she has fire in her veins? Dean: No, because I didn't get her a gift. Ashlyn: You what?! Wait a minute, who are you? Dean: Uh, Federal Bureau of Party Planning. Ashlyn: Well, don't just stand there! (demonic voice)' FIND ME A DRESS!!! '''My party's theme is "The Salem Witch Hunts", so everyone's wearing black and white, and the girls have to wear shackles. '''Girl': Aw, we look so cute! Ashlyn: No,' I'm' the only one who should look cute, I want everyone to wear green dresses, (zooming in to Ashlyn) puke green dresses! (barfs) Sam: That's a little harsh, isn't it? Ashlyn: I said EVERYONE! (about to barf) Sam: We need to perform an exorcism already. Dean: Really? I was kinda hoping she could puke me some shoes to match. I mean, Yes. Absolutely. Yes, Time, Time for the exorcism. (Cut to Ashlyn's Super Sweet Sixteen) DJ: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the birthday girl, Ashlyn! Ashlyn: (appears in fire) Hey y'all, thanks for coming to my party! (Sam and Dean body slam Ashlyn) Sam: Demon, I order you out of this child's body, Begone, BEGONE, BEGONE... Man: Uh, excuse me, I think you have the wrong address. (shows his possessed daughter) I'm actually the one that acquired about the exorcism. (possessed girl's stomach writes "S'UP Y'ALL") Sam: Isn't this 666 Lantern Avenue? Ashlyn's Dad: It's 664. I said my daughter was evil, I never said she was possessed. I guess maybe spoiled would've been a better word. Sam: Well, we're already here. Begone, demon! Devil: (out of child's body) Who dares evict me from that soul?! (new writing says "SOUL 4 RENT") Devil: (gasps) You will suffer-- Ashlyn: Oh no! No one is upstaging me at my party! You can just... Oh my gosh, girl, I love your horns, so pump rock! Devil: Shut up! Really? I love your dress! Ashlyn: You shut up! Ashlyn's Dad: Oh no! This doesn't mean we have to have two sweet sixteens, does it? Devil's Dad: I sure hope not. (Segment ends) 5-second Cartoon Sam: I can't believe that I got a skull as a party favor! Dean: I can't believe that I found shoes to go with this dress! Trivia *Antagonist: Ashlyn *The part when Satan appears about Ashlyn's Dad's question about two ''sweet sixteens is a reference to the episode, "Hell Comes to Earth" (2006) from ''South Park. *'Innuendo': This Segment shows some demonic innuendos, such as Sam saying "Isn't this 666 Lantern Avenue? and the Exorcism plot. *This sketch has the same design as [[Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn off the Clark']], [[The Clawfice|'The Clawfice']], and [[The Walking Fred|'The Walking Fred']]. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Vomiting Category:Death